The present invention relates generally to systems for serving food. In particular, the present invention relates to systems which support a removable food serving pan.
Pans used in buffet or steam tables hold various kinds of hot and cold foods. In other settings, pans may also be removably placed in wells as to hold a variety of other non-food items. Characteristically, though, such pans are designed with a removable feature because they must be removed from tables or wells periodically.
In the case of food pans, they are removed from buffet or steam tables and replaced to replenish food or to clean the pan and the table. In addition to the removal capability, food pans must also be configured to provide a seal between the pan and the table such that steam or cold air below the pan (for example, in a well) will not escape around the edges of the pan. Maintaining the heat or cold below the pan serves a principle purpose of the use of food pans. That is, food pans make food accessible while keeping the food hot or cold.
Conventional food pans are typically constructed with a top edge extending outwardly and resting on the table or top of the well to provide a seal with the table or top of the well. Alternatively, food pans achieve a seal by having a downturned outer edge. While providing a seal, such designs make it difficult to remove the pans from the table or well. To remove the pans, for example, the edge of the pan must be lifted from the table or well by wedging either a utensil, finger, or other tool under the pan. This removal process can be cumbersome and dangerous because the surface under the edge of the pan may be very hot.
Thus, there is a need for a pan which is more easily removed from a buffet or steam table or well. Further, there is a need for a pan receiving and removal system whereby a pan and well are designed such that the pan is easily received into and removed from the well.
One embodiment of the present invention, a covered pan system includes a food pan and a lid. The food pan includes a bottom panel, a plurality of walls extending upwardly from the bottom panel and joined to one another at a plurality of corners and a rim extending outwardly from the plurality of walls. The lid is configured to cover the food pan. The lid includes a rim support portion having a plurality of linearly extending sides and a plurality of corners therebetween. The rim support portion is configured to rest upon the rim of the food pan. The lid further includes a central portion coupled to the rim support portion and recessed relative to the rim support portion and at least one depression formed in the rim support portion in at least one of the plurality of corners.
According to another embodiment, a lid is provided for use with a food pan having a bottom panel, a plurality of walls extending upwardly from the bottom panel and a rim extending outwardly from the plurality of walls. The lid includes a rim support portion, a central portion and at least one depression. The rim support portion is configured to rest upon the rim of the food pan and includes a plurality of linearly extending sides and a plurality of corners therebetween. The central portion is coupled to the rim support portion and is recessed relative to the rim support portion. The at least one depression is formed in the rim support portion in at least one of the plurality of corners.
According to another embodiment, a lid for a food pan having a bottom panel, a plurality of walls extending upwardly from the bottom panel, and a rim extending outwardly from the plurality of walls is provided. The lid comprises a single metallic panel having four sides, four corners and a rim. The panel has a depression formed in the rim in each of the four corners.
According to another exemplary embodiment, a lid for use with a food pan having a bottom panel, a plurality of walls extending upwardly from the bottom panel, and a rim extending outwardly from the plurality of walls is provided. The lid includes a substantially horizontal rectangular central portion extending in a first plane and a rim surrounding the central portion and including four corners. The rim includes a first rim portion extending upward from the central portion, a second rim portion extending outward from the first rim portion in a second plane substantially parallel to the first plane, and a depression formed within the second rim portion in each of the four corners.